outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
All My Sins Remember'd
All My Sins Remember'd is the First episode of Season Five. It originally aired on 2 June 2009. Synopsis If love is a drug, then Loretta is tempted; and Van faces a threat to all he holds most dear. Plot A new day, a new series and there’s a ‘raid’ on the West House – as dangerous thugs break down the door and attack Van and Sheree. Judd and Cheryl arrive to Sheree and Van’s defence, only to discover that the assailants are none other than cops, led by tough DS Gerard – who is there to arrest Sheree. Van puts up a spirited defence of his beloved, but many boxes of household appliances and surveillance footage suggest she is guilty of a brazen shop lifting spree. Cheryl is ropeable, and Van upset, as Sheree is taken away. Van tries to get legal assistance from Jethro, but the answer is no way. Jethro is busy with some mystery project, one which is driving Loretta mad with curiosity. While he’s out of the office, Loretta breaks into his desk, as he knew she would, then confronts Jethro with the evidence – figures. He offers to reveal all if she buys in. Loretta takes the bait, but instantly bails when she finds the other business partner is none other than Hayden Peters. Hayden has to work to bring her round to a venture that could be profitable, as well as fun. Meanwhile, Van’s only supporter is Judd, who is happy to take on Gerard about his dodgy arrest methods. But Judd now finds that Gerard’s real interest is not Sheree, but Nicky. Gerard releases Sheree on bail, but Judd is aware there is an outstanding grudge here against Nicky. As a result, Cheryl is all the more worried for Pascalle and makes an offer of détente: fish pie. But this backfires when Pascalle announces she’s already hosting her own fish pie dinner. Van fears for Sheree, and is under pressure to get a new place for them. But now Gerard contacts Van, wanting to discuss Sheree’s case. Gerard claims to want to help her, but Van then finds the trade off would be information on Nicky. Van is appalled that Gerard wants him to be a narc. Cheryl is not happy to find that Pascalle has commandeered most family members for her fish pie night. But now Sheree gets good news: the charges against her have been dropped. Van suggests Judd’s intervention is the reason for this, but Judd is rather mystified that Gerard would give up so easily . . . Loretta now meets the other member of the new business, Jethro’s much-changed old school friend, Nadine. She discovers that Nadine is the inventor of a new party pill. Loretta is sceptical, but goaded into sampling the product. Loretta finds it actually works and there seems to be a rekindling of feelings between her and Hayden. But then he goes home with Nadine. Jethro and Loretta take comfort in Mum’s fish pie and dreams of greatness. As Pascalle finally serves her fish pie to a pissed party, and everyone is pleased at Sheree’s good news. But now we find the real reason that the charges have been dropped. Van refused to be a narc, but Gerard insisted it was the only way to keep Sheree out of jail. Van, torn, demanded proof: that the charges be dropped. Gerard’s deal was if this happened, then Van would provide information on Nicky. This has now happened, so it seems that Van is embarking on a new career as a narc… Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Category:Season premiere episodes